


Just Like That

by Babybucky1943



Series: Stucky Fics [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky exploring sexual feelings, Kissing, M/M, Stroking, Stucky - Freeform, coming, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: I finally caved. Because they’re so damned adorable and because I’m already denying avengers 4. Stucky forever!Edited because I’m still terrified of Endgame lol.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly Stucky

Steve rolled onto his back aware that the sun was bright on the other side of the dark bedroom curtains. It took him a minute to figure out why he’d slept in but then it came back. Bucky had a nightmare, and then a meltdown and Steve had held him until he was calm and finally asleep again. It wasn’t easy being a caregiver to Bucky but he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Steve’s thoughts crept to Bucky’s ‘ problem’.  He was incontinent and Steve had become increasingly, embarrassingly aware that seeing Bucky in his pull-ups was giving him boners. He hadn’t admitted it until last week in a whisper to his therapist, after jacking off in the bathroom because Bucky had wet himself next to Steve.  He’d felt awful and dirty and didn’t know where the hell these thoughts were coming from!! 

His therapist had calmly explained that having a diaper fetish after suffering incontinence as a child like he had, was not uncommon  especially since it always made him feel safe and good.  

He didn't know if she was right....he still felt dirty for thinking about Bucky like that.  

  
He looked over to the sleeping form beside him. Bucky’s hair was spread out on the pillow, soft and smooth since Steve had washed it last night. He ran gentle fingers through Bucky’s hair.

  
Steve had been trying to deny feeling more than friendship for this man since he’d come back into his life but he’d known for about a week now that his feelings were way past friendship. This also confused him. The diaper thing, okay.  He could admit, he was just plain weird  probably the reason why he’d never had a girlfriend. He found Bucky impossibly attractive. 

  
Bucky’s full lips smiling made him want to kiss him, Bucky’s muscular chest made him feel hot every time he just changed his damn shirt! The other day Bucky had come into the kitchen shirtless with his sweats hanging low on his hips. 

Steve had viciously dunked his hand in almost boiling water to stop the boner. 

Bucky had grabbed his burning hand with his cybernetic one, assuming it had been an accident. As he held it under cold water, Steve had at least been able to hide his erection close to the cupboard. And don’t even get him _started_ onBucky’smetalarm _! That thing gave him wet dreams!_

Steve pulled his head out of the gutter it was happily rolling in. Bucky was his best friend. He was struggling sexually too after all Hydra’s torture and crap. How could Steve even think these things??

Disregarding his thoughts, he glanced over Bucky’s sleeping form.  Even now in the dim light he could see the waistband of Bucky’s pull-up above his pajamas. He was going to have to take care of himself before Bucky woke up!! He was painfully hard.

  
Steve slowly stroked his erection through his boxers.  Yesterday before bed, he’d gone to kiss Bucky’s forehead as he always did before falling asleep and Bucky had raised his face so their lips brushed.

  
Steve had been replaying that short brush of those soft lips against his. He’d never actually kissed Bucky although he’d wanted to!! Every time Bucky would bite his bottom lip when he wasn’t sure about something, Steve wanted to kiss him so badly! 

  
Steve was brought back to the present when Bucky rolled over and stretched. He quickly yanked his hand off his crotch and put it under his pillow. 

“S’okay, Steve,” Bucky said softly. “Ya don’t have to stop playin’ jus ‘ cuz I open my eyes.” 

Steve felt his whole body go hotter than a white flame. “You were awake?” He asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t sleep real sound and you make little noises when you’re really turned on. Thought maybe you were watching porn.”  Bucky gave him a teasing grin, his blue eyes still soft from sleep. 

“Porn!” Steve scoffed. “Don’t need that stuff, man!”  He danced his finger over Bucky's tantalizingly firm abs.

  
Bucky giggled and caught Steve’s hand. “That tickles.” He brushed the dark strands of hair out of his face. “Well, what the fuck gets you so excited then? I been trying to figure it out.”

“Oh god,” Steve said softly, covering his face with his hands. He thought he’d hidden his feelings well. Maybe not!

”C’mon...” Bucky wheedled  “You hiding some gorgeous chick somewhere?”

Steve groaned. Bucky wasn’t going to let it go. “It’s you,” he said in a low voice, still keeping his face firmly behind his hands. 

He felt movement as Bucky sat up. Then he was gently prying Steve’s hands away, his eyes glittering with interest. “Are you serious, Stevie? You get this excited every day cuz o’ me?”

Steve’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment but he nodded a little. 

  
Bucky lay back down as he processed this then raised himself onto one elbow. “Okay.”

Steve almost choked. “Okay?” He gasped. “You’re not mad?”

Bucky laughed. “Course not, you dork!” He started running his metal hand gently over Steve’s collarbone. “So what is it that gets you going?”

  
Steve felt his erection coming back quickly from its little lag from being embarrassed and tried to control it.

“Everything you dumb punk,” he said but it came out more breathy than insulting.

  
“Everything??”  Bucky laughed again then leaned forward, his lips brushing Steve’s lightly.

  
Steve leaned into him, eager for more. He’d fantasized about this for so many weeks. He didn’t want to scare Bucky so he let his lips feel every moment of the softness of Bucky’s lips, the warmth of his breath0. 

  
Bucky gently pulled him closer with his cybernetic arm and folded himself over so his face was over top of Steve’s. His lips came down on Steve’s again and then he flicked his tongue along Steve’s teeth, along his parted lips.

  
Steve tried not to groan. Bucky was hardly touching him and he felt like he was on fire with sensation.  He pushed against Bucky’s teeth gently with his tongue. He knew already that he could taste Bucky all day and love every moment. His hips shifted as he inadvertently searched for something to rut against. 

  
Bucky kissed him deeper,  tongue exploring the roof of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth.

 Steve kissed him back, letting all the passion that was building pour into that kiss.

  
Finally Bucky pulled away, breathing audibly. “If I’d known you kissed that good I’da kissed you ages ago.”

  
Steve laughed. “Oh Buck. You are so adorable.”  

  
Bucky gave him a disgruntled look. “We’re making out and I’m just adorable?”

He jumped on top of Steve, laying his full length against him. He kissed him hard, dirty.

Steve whimpered with need. He was quickly losing his brain function. 

When Bucky pushed the soggy padding of his pull-up onto Steve’s crotch he moaned and jerked his hips hard, grabbing Bucky’s hips in a bruising grasp  as he came, his breathing raspy with effort. 

Bucky giggled softly. “That was quick.”

“Yeah. I’ve been waiting for this ever since you came back to me,” Steve chuckled. “So maybe I was well prepped.” 

Bucky was still on top of him squirming and rutting gently. 

“You actually hard?” Steve asked gently. Bucky had issues with getting a decent erection.

Bucky shook his head. “No. Just feels good.” 

  
Steve helped him rut then whined a little when he started to get hard again,  spreading his legs. 

Bucky started rutting harder, his cheeks pink with exertion and biting his lip in concentration.   
“Bucky. You’re so gorgeous.” Steve was starting to rock his hips into Bucky’s, begging for more.

Bucky stilled for a moment, breathing heavily.

“Did you cum?” Steve whispered hopefully.

Bucky shook his head. “No but it felt really good!”

“I have an idea,” Steve grinned. He quickly stripped off his sticky boxers and grabbed a few wipes from the nightstand. “Strip.”

Bucky complied and wiped himself as well, eyeing Steve’s hard dick. “Wow, Stevie! I can see why you like jerkin’ off daily.”

Steve laughed a little. “Wasn’t till you came back.”

Bucky tossed him back onto the bed with a little growl and they resumed their activity, skin to skin.

Steve thought he might cum again, just watching Bucky’s face. He knew it took forever for Bucky to even get half hard. That was about as much as he could usually achieve. He wasn’t shy about touching himself and had played with his dick in the bathtub while Steve washed his hair. 

Bucky was small compared to Steve. It didn’t bother him. Now, rutting against Steve, feeling his stiff cock rubbing against his own soft one was a sensation he’d forgotten! It felt good! 

  
Steve moaned louder, feeling his second release coming. “Buck! You’re gonna make me cum again!”

  
Bucky enjoyed the feeling of the hardness against his groin. He started stroking Steve with his hand. “C’mon baby!”

  
Steve cried out as he came, his spunk pouring in a warm flood over Bucky’s hand.

Bucky continued to stroke him until he had come down.

Once his breathing evened out, Bucky kissed his cheek. “I gotta go pee. And wash up. Then I’ll be back.”

  
Steve watched his broad shoulders disappear out of the bedroom. He lay there, spent and fully satisfied. Bucky had just fulfilled every fantasy with one time. What the hell was he going to do if Bucky ever really tried? He felt his cock twitching again. He knew he could get off several times thanks to the serum. 

  
He heard the toilet flush and grinned. Bucky might not be able to cum but Steve was sure as Hell gonna give it his best shot!! 


End file.
